Chaperone
Chaperone '''é uma missão do Grand Theft Auto III, e primeira dada por Salvatore Leone. Missão Vá para o ponto que marcado no radar e pare na marca azul. Maria vai sair do carro e conversar com o homem. Depois volta até o carro. Agora vá para o novo ponto de radar e estacione na marcador azul. Maria vai deixar o carro e entrar no clube. Enquanto ela está dentro, vire a limusine para que ela fique virada para a saída. Os policiais chegaram para prender todos. Maria Latore vai subir na limusine. Seu nível de procurado vai subir automaticamente para três estrelas, para perde-las vá rápido até a casa de Salvatore. Quando você chegar, deixe o carro na garagem e sai para receber seu pagamento. Diálogo '''Salvatore Leone: Eu e os meus homens precisamos falar sobre negócios então você vai tomar conta da minha garota pela tarde. EI MARIA! MEXA ESSA BUNDA!! O velho faz isso toda hora. E lá está ela, a primeira e única Rainha de Sheba! O que você você está fazendo lá em cima? Seja o que for, aposto que vai me custar dinheiro. Maria Latore: Bem, você não acha que fico só na conversa, acha? 'Salvatore Leone: '''Entre no carro e fique de bico calado. Leve a Limousine mas traga-a inteira. Você me ouviu? E de olho nela. Ela pode ser problema. '''Maria Latore: '''Tá, tá, tá! Tenho certeza que seu cachorro de estimação tem tudo planejado. E ele não é grande e forte? Ei Fido. Vamos visitar Chico e pegar algumas dicas de festas! Ele estpa na estação de trem em Chinatown ou Waterfront, eu acho. ''(Claude e Maria chegam na estação de trem em Chinatown e encontram Chico.) 'Chico: '''Hey Maria! É a minha senhorita favorita! Está procurando por alguma diversão? Um pouco...hmm? Algum SPANK? '''Maria Latore: '''Oi Chico. Nah, somente o de sempre. '''Chico: '''Isso aí madame. Hey, talvez você possa dar uma olhada na festa do armazém ao leste do Atlântico Quays. '''Maria Latore: '''Obrigada Chico. Vejo você por aí '''Chico: '''Gracias e aproveite. É coisa da boa. '''Maria Latore: '''Bora Fido, vamos dar uma olhada nessa festa! ''(Claude e Maria chegam na festa.) 'Maria Latore: '''Certo Fido, você espera aqui com o carro enquanto vou mexer minha bunda. '''Rádio da Polícia: '''Quatro-cinco para todas as unidades: infiltrar num ataque à narcóticos no Atlântico Quays... ''(Maria sai rapidamente da festa.) 'Maria Latore: '''Ok Fido, vamos dar o fora! Wooooh! ''(Claude e Maria chegam na mansão do Salvatore.) '''Maria Latore: '''Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto, e você me tratou muito bem. Com respeito e tudo mais. Oh, eu vou indo. Nos veremos por aí eu espero. Trivalidades * Se você matar Chico antes de Maria sair para conversar com ele, a missão é fracassada, Maria vai sair do carro e começará a andar de um lado para o outro. * Se você perder as estrelas de procurado após Maria sair do clube e você sair do carro, Maria começará a te seguir e qualquer pessoa que for te atacar, Maria tentará matá-los. * Se você atropelar Chico antes de Maria conversar com ele, Maria vai sair do carro e se você sair do carro junto com Maria, Maria ficará parada do lado de fora do carro. Recompensa A recompensa para completar a missão é de R $ 5.000.Completando a missão desbloqueia a missão Cutting the Grass. Toni Cipriani também dá um trabalho (Triads and Tribulations). Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA III